1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lumber support apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a lumber support apparatus for a vehicle which is installed in the interior of a seatback of a vehicle to comfortably support portions of a passenger such as the waist and the back of the passenger.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a seat is installed in the interior of a vehicle such that a passenger can be seated, and the seat includes a seat cushion supporting the bottom of the passenger and a seatback supporting the back of the passenger, an arm rest on which an arm of the passenger may be positioned, and a headrest supporting the head of the passenger.
In a description of the seatback, a seatback frame corresponding to a shell of the seatback is installed within the seatback and a lumber support for supporting the back of a passenger is installed in the seatback frame through a comfort mat.
The seatback employs a variable lumber support which may be adapted to a back shape of the passenger to effective reduce fatigues of the passenger during driving of the vehicle.
In a description of the variable lumber support according to the related art, a comfort mat supporting the waist of the passenger is installed in a protrusion formed in a rotary rod coupled to the seatback frame to be rotated, so that the comfort mat is moved to the front and rear sides of the seatback frame to support the waist of the passenger as the rotary rod is rotated according to the posture of the passenger seated on the seat.
However, in the variable lumber support according to the related art, because the comfort mat installed in the protrusion of the rotary rod can be moved only forwards and rearwards through rotation of the rotary rod, the back of the passenger cannot be optimally supported according to the body condition of the passenger seated on the seat so that the passenger seated on the seat may feel fatigues after long time driving of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.